Urges For Her Blood (Fiolee Fionna x Marshall Lee)
by KalonKittieKat
Summary: "I'm sorry." I whispered. I leaned over to her neck, she started shaking. Then, I sank my teeth in.


Every day, every night, I see these pictures in my head. Pictures of blood, pictures of me drinking Fionna's blood. Fionna knew I was a vampire, but I didn't like to show it. I've been fighting my urges of tasting her blood for years, ever since I first saw Fionna when she was thirteen years old. Now, Fionna is eighteen. I've wanted her blood for as long as I've known her. Recently, my need for her blood has increased. Every time I'm with her, I nearly lose control. So, I've been trying to stay away from her for a couple weeks, but I think it's making me want her blood even more. Don't get me wrong, I didn't want just her blood. I wanted her everything. She was amazing, I was also in love with this mortal. I loved the way her bangs flowed out of the side of her bunny hat, I loved the way her eyes sparkled, I loved her spirit, I loved her figure, I loved her caring attitude, and I loved how she was always willing to help out. I loved everything about her.

I floated in front of Fionna's tree house while it was raining. Not right in front of it of course, it was far away and I could barely see it. I just stared at it as my hair blew in the wind. I was soaked by the rain, but I didn't care. My hair was a mess because of it, but like I said before, I didn't care. The only thing I cared about was Fionna, which was why I had to stay away from her. I wanted her blood too bad. Every time I saw her beautiful face, my dead heart would beat uncontrollably. Every time she got a cut, my mouth would water. I didn't think I could control myself anymore. I needed to see her though, I missed her.

I floated towards Fionna's home through the rain. The rain had finally stopped, but I was still dripping wet. I flew to the side of her window and looked inside, careful not to let Fionna or Cake see me. I watched as I saw Fionna scratching Cake's back. Then, Cake suddenly jumped up and scratched Fionna. Cake hissed in pain.

"Ow!" Fionna yelled. Cake looked guilty.

"Sorry Fionna, you scratched too hard."

"Well, I guess you got me back." Fionna laughed, just forgetting about her wound. I saw the blood on the hand, my mouth started watering as it ran off her hand. I wanted it. I wanted every last drop of it. Fionna lifted up her hand in a position hoping not to let the blood drip everywhere.

"I'm sorry, I'll get you a bandage! Hold on, Baby!" Cake ran quickly out of the bedroom. I couldn't take it anymore, I flew inside.

"Oh, hey Marshall." She looked at me confused, my mouth continued to water. "What's wrong?" I grabbed her wrist and started pulling her to the side. "Let go of me." I looked at her bloody hand with desire in my eyes. "W-what are you d-doing?" She said with a shaky voice. I covered her mouth with my hand. I didn't want Cake to hear. I held my hand over her mouth, then lifted her up in my other arm and floated outside the tree house. I floated as quick as I could, then I reached the forest. Cake couldn't hear us now. I had to have her blood. I could barely stand the time I had to wait while bringing her here. I sat her down on the ground on her feet, I was holding her arm so she couldn't escape. I removed my hand from her mouth and held her other arm.

"What are you doing, Marshall!?" She screamed in fear.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I leaned over to her neck, she started shaking. Then, I sank my teeth in. She squirmed in pain for a moment, then she stopped. I started drinking her blood, it was better than I had imagined. I finally had what I had been craving, her sweet blood. I continued to drink her blood, I wasn't thinking about how she had a limited amount. I finally realized how much I had drank. I pulled my fangs out of her neck, let go of her, and backed up a few steps. She stared into my eyes. They were filled with sadness, horror, and tears.

"Marshall." She whispered. Then, she fell forwards towards me. I caught her unconscious body.

"Fio-o-n-na?" I stuttered with tears. "Fionna?" I said firmly and a little louder. I shook her body. "Fionna!?" I yelled as loud as I possibly could. I heard my voice echo throughout the woods.

Fionna's Pov

I stood near the window and looked outside as I thought about what had happened. Marshall had brought me to the woods about an hour ago, and drank my blood. I was still very weak from before. Later on, he had brought me back to his house and cleaned my neck wound while I was still passed out. How did I know this? Cake explained it to me. Cake had gotten the confession out of Marshall, then told him to never come back. But, I didn't want that. Even though Marshall had just done something this terrible to me, I still loved him and I forgive him. Yes, I am in love with this vampire. I needed to see him, at least one last time.

"Are you okay, Fionna?" I turned to Cake and nodded slowly. She just had a blank expression. I needed to see Marshall, so I decided to go to his home. I headed towards the exit, then turned to face Cake. She looked confused.

"I'm going out." I said without any emotion.

"No, Fionna! You're still weak." She put her paw on her hip.

"I don't care, I'm going."

"No."

"Cake! I said I'm going!" I yelled, clenching my fists. Cake seemed shocked by my sudden outburst. Then, I left. I climbed out of the tree house and walked in the night. I pulled my flashlight out of my bag and shined it in front of me. Then, I was off.

Soon enough, I reached Marshall's house. I sighed as I started opening the door. If I were to tell him it was me, he probably wouldn't answer. My jaw dropped as I saw Marshall. He was lying on the floor holding a stake about a foot away from his chest.

"Marshall, what are you doing!?" I yelled as I ran to him. I jumped half way on top of him, then he pulled me all the way on top to him, so that I was staring into his sad eyes. He slid the stake inside my hand and pointed it towards his dead heart.

"I'm sorry, Fionna. I couldn't control myself." He looked straight into my eyes, he was tearing up. At this point, I was too. "I wanted your blood, and now I don't think I can live with myself knowing what I did to you. I want to die, and I want you to kill me." I shook my head no.

"I can't." I whispered, tears streaming down my face.

"Kill me!" He yelled in my face, trying to tug my hand-that was holding the stake- closer to his chest. His tears were now dripping on on my face. "You're afraid of me aren't you!?"

"No." I whispered as a shook my head.

"Then, leave me alone." He pushed me off of him and tried to get up, but I grabbed his shirt.

"Stay, please." I whispered. He sat up and looked at me.

"I drank your blood and nearly killed you." He whispered back in a firm tone.

"I don't care!" I yelled. He just looked at me. "I still l-l-ove you, Marshall Lee!" I blurted out. He seemed shocked, then he leaned over and moved his face closer to mine.

"I-I I love you too, Fionna. But, I just-I'm a-" I cut him off, I grabbed the hair on the back of his head and pulled his lips to mine. At first he tried to resist, but then he relaxed and kissed back. Then, I could have sworn I felt him smile into the kiss.

The End


End file.
